Hida Tsuneo
Hida Tsuneo was known as the "Stone Crab" Hida Tsuneo (Spirit Wars Boxtext) for his stoic courage and rigid self-control. He was the Crab Clan Champion, and cursed to follow the tyrant Hantei XVI even after death. Imperial Histories, p. 238 Friend to Imperial Heir The tall and broad Crab's heir was met by Hantei Okucheo during his touring across the Empire. Tsuneo and the Imperial Heir became fast friends. Both samurai traveled to the Lion lands, and there Okucheo saved Tsuneo's life during a bandit attack. The young Crab swore he would serve Okucheo unswervingly. When in 589 Okucheo became the Emperor Hantei XVI, he recalled Tsuneo at his side at Otosan Uchi. Imperial Histories 2, p. 107 Crab Clan Champion Right Hand of the Emperor Tsuneo served as the Right Hand of the Emperor in place of the Lion Clan after his father, Hida Tadaka, died Spearmen (Spirit Wars flavor) in 595. In the autumn, Tsuneo moved one of the five Crab armies to Otosan Uchi, and his men began to patrol the streets. Imperial Histories 2, p. 109 Life Tsuneo served the Emperor loyally, and witnessed or performed many of the terrible things the Emperor commanded. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 13 Once he killed in turn three children, following his lord's orders: Otomo Hiroku, 15th in line to the throne who was three years old, Otomo Kori, 14th in line to the throne, who had been five years old old, and Otomo Furiki, 13th in line for the throne, who had been eight years old. Imperial Histories 2, p. 105 In 598 Tsuneo secretly ordered the Crab Clan to begin stockpiling supplies, so they would be prepare once the Steel Chrysanthemum passed away and when that happened the Empire would likely look at the Crab with great disfavor. Imperial Histories 2, p. 114 Suppressing a Rebellion In 604 exiled and disgraced senior lords formed an improvised army in the lightly-settled western Lion lands. The next year Hida Tsuneo led a mixed force of Crab soldiers and Imperial Legions, crushing the rebel forces. These battles were remembered and studied throughout the later centuries, and he was seen as one of the greatest tacticians ever born. Imperial Histories 2, pp. 110-111 Enforcer and Protector Since time passed the Emperor became more paranoic, and began lose trust in his closest advisors, except Tsuneo, who he still relied on absolutely. In 608 the Golden Legion was disbanded and its leader the Miya Daimyo Miya Karuo tortured and executed for treason, alongside with all of his officers. Hida Tsuneo carriedes out many of the arrests and executions personally. The next year the harvest failed for the third year in a row, leading to many peasant revolts which were crushed by Tsuneo's forces. Imperial Histories 2, pp. 109-111 Death The last order the Emperor made in that life time was for Tsuneo to kill the Emperor's mother, Otomo Kaoichihime, with his bare hands. Tsuneo did so, but was cursed by her dying breath to always follow the Emperor. Guards from the Crane, Lion, Phoenix and Scorpion rushed in attempting to save the Dowager Empress. Even the Seppun rebelled against the Emperor. They were too late, but slaughtered Tsuneo, the Emperor and those few still loyal to him. The curse placed upon Tsuneo forced the Crab to follow the Emperor to Toshigoku, where he spent the next five hundred years locked in eternal combat defending the Emperor. Rulebook Story (Spirit Wars) Return Tsuneo was one of the many spirits that returned to Ningen-do through Oblivion's Gate, and continued to follow Hantei XVI once more. Hantei XVI wished to seize the Imperial Throne and since his return began to plot to create unstability in the Empire ruled by Toturi I. Imperial Histories, p. 219 Yasuki Conflict A Crane Yasuki returned spirit, Yasuki Masashi, was horrified his family had sworn fealty to the Crab, and in 1138 demanded the Yasuki once again join the Crane. Tsuneo influenced his former clan to ensure the result would be a bloody conflict, prompting a series of small border clashes between Crab troops (mostly mortals) and Crane forces comprised mainly of spirits. Imperial Histories, p. 220 The Phoenix Children This year Tsuneo led a spirit force assisted by Agasha Tamori, seizing Kyuden Isawa. The Phoenix children there were taken hostage, including those of the Elemental Masters. War of Spirits Hantei XVI sparked a war against the Empire, attempting to claim the Jade Throne for himself. Tsuneo stood before the Emperor Toturi, sword in hand. He would not return to Jigoku without a fight. Whether the Emperor kill the spirits or whether they went willingly was all the same. They could not ignore their duties, and Toturi could not ignore his honor. The Spirit Wars had begun. Quiet Tombs (Spirit Wars flavor) Crab Clan Tsuneo unified many of the returned Crab spirits, and even a few of the Crab Clan themselves. The Battle of Fallen Ground was the first battle. Though the Lion carried the day, the victory came at a terrible price. Fallen Ground (Spirit Wars flavor) The battle prevented Tsuneo from attacking Otosan Uchi and the spirit forces fell back on Kyuden Isawa. Imperial Histories, pp. 221-222 The war raged across the entire Empire, destroying Asahina lands. Shiro Iuchi was lost, and the Lion forces were forced to retreat to Beiden Pass and allied with the Scorpion Clan led by Bayushi Yojiro. Beiden Pass was the last stand before Tsuneo's army would sweep up and take the capital Otosan Uchi itself. Crane Clan Tsuneo's army assaulted the Crane and encircled the Crane Clan Army. Superior Tactics (Spirit Wars flavor) The Asahina denied the lands of the Crane cutting the bridges into their lands. Bridged Pass (Spirit Wars flavor) The Daidoji and Asahina fields were in flames. Simple Huts (Spirit Wars flavor) Scorpion Clan With the Hida lands secured, the Crane lands wasted, Tsuneo salted the Scorpion lands. Small Farm (Spirit Wars flavor) Phoenix Clan Hantei XVI had children of the Phoenix Clan kidnapped during the War of Spirits in an attempt to force Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukune to side with the Steel Chrysanthemum instead of Toturi I. To force the matter, Hantei XVI ordered Tsuneo to kill one of the children, and the killed girl was Isawa Yaruko. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I, by Shawn Carman The participation of Agasha Tamori in the attacks on the Phoenix in 1150 were so brutal, that even Tsuneo thought them a pointless waste of life. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II, by Shawn Carman Battle of Drowned Honor In 1150 the spirit's legions threatened Ryoko Owari, the second largest city of Rokugan. Bayushi Paneki reported the Crab Clan Champion's husband, Hida Yasamura, that the Scorpion could not stand against Tsuneo's armies. Hida O-Ushi, who had been supporting the Hantei since the beginning of the war, decided to send Yasamura leading the Crab cavalry to fight her own kinsmen. Legions, Part VIII The Crab and the Scorpion won the day in the Battle of Drowned Honor, but Yasamura died by an arrow in his throat. Battle of Drowned Honor (Celestial flavor) Second Death After the Empire forces were defeated in the Battle of Quiet Winds, the spirit army was lured into the Beiden Pass when pursuing the enemy. Imperial Histories, p. 222 Tsuneo was killed in the collapse of the Pass. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 24 Child Shortly before the last battle against Toturi's army, Tsuneo grew affectionate of a peasant serving girl named Hariko. Tsuneo died within the year, but the relationship with Hariko resulted in a son, Isamu. Blood Dawn, Part II:Son of Stone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf See also * Hida Tsuneo/Meta External Links * Hida Tsuneo (Spirit Wars) Category:Crab Clan Leaders Category:Returned Spirits Category:Toshigoku